A Fowl Encounter
by FowlFan1
Summary: Artemis is minding his own business, when he suddenly finds himself aboard the Death Star.


**Random story I wrote for the sake of my English class and a book filled with writing prompts and words to include in each prompt. The prompt for this one was "A famous Fictional Character in the Wrong Story." The words required to be in the story are underlined. Read and review! I found this amusing to write, hope you guys find it funny as well.**

* * *

Artemis was on his computer, trying to find the reason behind the recent stock market crash, when a strange blue light enveloped him. When the light vanished, he was in a completely different world. Pretty much everything around him was grayscale, and looked like it belonged in a science fiction movie. There were people around him that he could have spoken to in order to find out where he was, but he didn't because the men in grey uniforms had the blank expressions of serial killers. Instead, he scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out why this place felt so familiar. He wandered the strange place.

Eventually he came to a large room with many of the officers he had seen before facing a large window. But what Artemis's attention was drawn to was the tall man, dressed entirely in black, with a strange black helmet and a floor length black cape, that was entering the room. The man was walking in step with a menacing march that was being played by an invisible orchestra ensemble. Artemis could tell that this man was the boss by the way that he walked, the fact that all the officers saluted when he entered, and that he had his own theme. Suddenly Artemis realized why this was all so familiar- Beckett and Myles had recently watched this in a movie. Outside the window, Artemis saw a planet, and it was not Venus, or any other planet in the same solar system as Earth. Artemis tried to remember what Beckett had called the tall man. Dark…? No, Darth… something. He suddenly regretted declining his brothers' offer to let him watch the movie with them. Artemis sighed. If he managed to find a way back home, he'd remember not to turn down that sort of thing, just in case something like this happened again.

Just then, when Artemis looked up, he noticed that Darth-Darth Mark? Darth Badger? Darth Victor? Darth Vader? Yes, that was it, Vader-Darth Vader was issuing commands to his officers. Artemis strained to hear. Something about… a laser? And the planet. They were going to blow up the planet. Artemis instinctively groaned, momentarily forgetting that he was not in his own world, he was in fact, in a world that was not supposed to exist, and that this was not one of the situations in which he had to save the world. But it was too late, and Darth Vader turned around to see the person who had made the noise. His helmeted head slowly turned, looking at everyone in the room, which was silent, except for Vader's labored breathing. Finally, he spotted Artemis, the odd one out, the one who didn't belong, and slowly walked over to him. Artemis, being only of average height, had to look up to see Darth Vader's face. _So this is how Holly feels whenever she's around me_ , he thought, keeping a straight face instead of cowering in fear like most people would.

"You dare object to my decisions?" Darth Vader asked in a low, breathy voice. Artemis did not respond. "I asked you a question. Who are you to object to my judgment?"

Artemis responded with, "I am Artemis Fowl II, a proven genius, whose machinations have always worked out according to plan, and I must say, that blowing up that planet isn't going to help you get what it is you are after." Artemis instantly knew he had made a mistake, because Vader held up his hand, making it seem as if he were choking an invisible person. Artemis felt something tightening around his throat, as if Vader's motion was affecting Artemis. Artemis was driven to his knees from being choked. Before the force-choke could do any permanent damage, the strange blue light enveloped him again, leaving behind a very confused Darth Vader. In a way, Artemis had saved the world, because his comment had distracted Darth Vader, and he forgot all about blowing up the planet.

Back at Fowl Manor, Artemis wandered downstairs, only to be bombarded by Beckett's stuffed panda. Beckett himself ran over and hugged Artemis.

"Arty!" Beckett cried out excitedly.

"What is it, Beckett?"

"Do you want a lollipop?" Beckett asked him, holding up a tangy smelling lollipop.

Artemis smiled. "No, thank you, Beckett. I do not like lollipops."

Beckett frowned. "Well, do you want to watch _Star Wars_ with me then?" he asked hopefully.

Artemis reflected on what had just happened with the strange travel between worlds. "Sure," he replied, "why not?"

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! Read and review! I don't have much to say, except this story is not going to be updated, this is the end of it. If you have stories you would like for me to write, let me know. Bye!**


End file.
